


nobody told me i'd be lonely when i'm famous

by parisjaehyun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, No Plot/Plotless, Other, chan is kind of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisjaehyun/pseuds/parisjaehyun
Summary: this is based on the song "angels" by chase atlantic. this is short because i didn't know what else to do with it, so forewarning it may feel sort of incomplete. if anyone wants a part 2/prequel, let me know!





	nobody told me i'd be lonely when i'm famous

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the song "angels" by chase atlantic. this is short because i didn't know what else to do with it, so forewarning it may feel sort of incomplete. if anyone wants a part 2/prequel, let me know!

“Nobody told me i’d be lonely when i’m famous”

Chan walked off stage, waving towards the screaming crowd, a toothy smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes across his features as the final notes of the song blared throughout the venue’s speakers. As soon as he was out of site of the audience, all of the happiness faded from his face the way a cloud covers the sun. His members gazed at him with traces of pity, he’s been like this after every show for months. Feeling stares on his sagging shoulders, chan turned to his members, his eyes full of tears. 

Sniffling, he said “Look guys, nobody told me i’d be lonely when i’m famous.” 

Today had marked one year since the split, so he allowed himself to wallow today, rather than pushing it away with girls or alcohol like he usually did. Putting his head in his hands, he began sobbing quietly to himself with the occasional curse leaving his mouth. Rather than attempt to comfort and reassure him again, minho decided to try a new tactic. 

“That’s bullshit and you know it,”Crossing his arms he said, “You knew what you were getting yourself into when you signed that contract, it’s time to stop feeling bad yourself.” It pained him to use such harsh words on his friend and leader, but nothing else seemed to work. Chan’s head immediately shot up with the rest of the members staring at minho in shock.

Instead of bursting with anger like everyone was expecting, he just wiped the tears off of his face and muttered a small, “i know” before brushing his hand through his bleached curls.

“I’m going back to the hotel, don’t call me,” Chan said with finality in his tone.


End file.
